


para||el lines

by gyuandonlywoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuandonlywoo/pseuds/gyuandonlywoo
Summary: Wonwoo and Mingyu are both living in their own worlds. But when the universe brings them close together, will their lives be totally entangled? Or are they just like parallel lines, almost touching but will never connect ever?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**〢**

It all started with a good-bye, and what came after it was a series of highs and lows, of euphoria and misery, of being found and being lost. But most importantly, it came with a moment of truth: that love couldn’t always be returned.


	2. Chapter 2

**〆**

Wonwoo didn’t like being outside. He didn’t like standing in the middle of a crowd, his eyes glued on the nearest arrival gate. He didn’t like the bustling people about him as they tried to get to their own destinations. Not to mention the stares that a couple of girls were throwing his way, Wonwoo didn’t like it.

But as people started to come out of the arrival gate, Wonwoo let out a sigh of relief. It was only a matter of time before he could get back to the sanctuary of his own room, the bubble of solitude that he craved the most.

_‘Wonwoo!’_

His lips curled into a smile as Wonwoo found a woman in white shirt and jeans making her way towards him, dragging a huge suitcase with her. She was clearly having a hard time with the luggage and so, with him shaking his head in amusement, he decided to come to her. But as the crowd doubled with the arrival of the new passengers, it wasn’t as easy as it should be. Wonwoo tried snaking his way through the crowd which added to the list of things he didn’t like for the day. At one point, he even had his foot crushed by someone, and when Wonwoo looked around, all he saw was a blur of broad shoulders hurrying out of his sight.

“You know I could have died of old age waiting for you here,” the woman huffed as Wonwoo limped a bit towards her.

Wonwoo just shrugged. “I missed you too, Seulgi.”

Seulgi just pinched his cheeks and stalked off towards the exit doors. He reached for Seulgi’s luggage and was surprised on how heavy it was.

“What the –? Why is this thing so heavy? Did she bring home _rocks_ again?” Wonwoo muttered to himself.

He wouldn’t be surprised if she did, though. Ever since Seulgi got to travel the world, she always brought home different kinds of things from her travels. She was just like their mother, always alive and vibrant whenever they were out there in the world.

“Need a hand?” a voice suddenly asked, and Wonwoo turned to find a guy looking at him.

“I’m sorry – what?”

The stranger gave him a friendly smile. “It looked like you were having a hard time with that suitcase. I was wondering if I could give you a hand.”

“Uh…”

Without waiting for a reply, the guy swooped down and took the luggage from Wonwoo’s hand. “Whoa, that’s heavy!”

“Hey!”

“So where’s your car?”

“I…” Wonwoo shook his head. He knew that people were sometimes doing acts of random kindness, but he was sure he wasn’t supposed to be one of the people to receive it.

“I guess you didn’t bring one,” the guy said casually. “So, the line of cabs outside?”

Wonwoo nodded and he followed the Good Samaritan outside. They found Seulgi a few feet from the cabs waiting for passengers, talking to her phone.

“Thank you,” Wonwoo managed to say after the stranger returned the suitcase to him.

“No problem about it,” the Good Samaritan replied, flashing a smile towards his direction. He then pulled something out of his pocket, a piece of paper. “And I don’t know if this is yours, but it fell out of your pocket earlier. That was actually the reason why I first approached you. Well, I guess that’s it. Good-bye.”

Wonwoo was curious. As far as he could remember, he didn’t have any paper with him. Nevertheless, he took it from the guy’s hand and thanked him again before going back to Seulgi.

“Who was that?” Seulgi asked. Wonwoo pocketed the scrap of paper and turned his attention to his sister. “Where’s the car?”

“About that…”

He didn’t have to finish his sentence, because Seulgi then launched into a full speech regarding how she always sent him money to have everything maintained and how she was not happy that the first thing she was doing back in her country was to spend a ludicrous amount of dollars for a cab ride when she could have used their own car.

“I know, I know,” Wonwoo said as he tried to have her sister get into a waiting cab. He had just opened the door when, all of a sudden, a tall guy came out of nowhere and took their ride.

Wonwoo looked at him in disbelief as the latter was giving the driver his destination. “Excuse me?! That’s our cab!”

The guy stared back at him. “You don’t have your name in it. I don’t see you getting in it as well. And clearly, your sister doesn’t want to get into this cab so I think it is better that I take it. Good-bye.”

And with that, he slammed the cab door shut.

〆

“Wonwoo!”

It was only the second day of Seulgi’s return and Wonwoo already had enough of his sister. As much as he loved and missed her, he preferred the peace and the quiet of living alone. He was actually tempted to ask his sister when she would be leaving for her next adventure but he knew that by doing so would trigger yet another long-ass speech about how she missed being home and how Wonwoo should just treat her nicely while she was there.

“Wonwoo! Don’t make me come into your room! You better be ready in five minutes or else!”

Wonwoo groaned. He rolled to the side of the bed and reached for his phone, trying to look at the time with one eye closed.

_07:17am._

He was a morning person, all right, but not at the same level as her sister was. Usually he would get up at 8am, the earliest he could be was 07:30am. But waking up before that time and he would just go back to sleep for those precious remaining minutes left before his day should start.

However, things were different with Seulgi around. And so, even though Wonwoo would still like to close his eyes for a few more minutes, he willed himself to get out of bed and get ready for the day.

Minutes later, he was on the driver’s seat of his car, waiting for his sister.

“I could have died of old age waiting for you, you know,” he said playfully which earned him a smack on the head.

“Unlike you, I have a lot of things to do before getting out,” Seulgi snapped back at him.

“Right,” he replied as he drove out of their building. “So, where do we go first? Groceries or…?”

He expected his sister to have her day scheduled already but was surprised that Seulgi didn’t reply immediately. He stole a glance at her in the rearview mirror and saw her heave out a sigh.

“Let’s go to Mom first.”

Wonwoo nodded in reply, and they drove in silence. There were moments when Wonwoo wanted to break the quiet, but he knew that his sister needed it.

Thirty minutes later, Wonwoo stood quietly beside Seulgi as she placed a bouquet of rosemary at their mother’s grave.

“I still miss you, Mom,” Seulgi softly said. “Even after eleven years, I still miss you.”

Wonwoo did, too. After all those years, the void in him was still there.

“I’m getting better with work,” Seulgi continued. “And I got to see the Mayan Pyramids of Tikal during my travels. You would have loved it.

“Wonwoo’s doing great also,” she said, pulling Wonwoo close to her. “He isn’t the outdoor type like you and me, though. But he’s really smart, top of the class and all. I guess that’s what he got from you.”

Seulgi looked at him proudly, and Wonwoo felt a surge of affection towards his sister. “Yeah, you don’t have to worry about us, Mom. We still have each other’s backs. Though, I am pretty sure Seulgi’s backstabbing me.”

He received a soft smack on the back for that. They stood there for a while, just reminiscing the moments that they had with their mother. And as the time for them to leave came, Wonwoo placed a hand on their mother’s gravestone and whispered to the wind, “I love you, Mom.”

〆

“I’m pretty busy today, Won,” Seulgi said to him as he pulled over in front of the university’s archaeological department. “I might be here all day so can you do the groceries?”

“We still have food,” he replied immediately but Seulgi just rolled her eyes. “There are still cereals and some ramyun… “

“We need real food,” his sister snapped as she got out of the car and handed him a piece of paper. “Especially meat.”

“Or we could order pizza,” he said, taking the list out of Seulgi’s hand and pocketing it. “There’s meat on pizza.”

_“Wonwoo!”_

He looked at his sister’s exasperated expression and enjoyed one of the simple joys in Jeon Wonwoo’s life.

“Alright, alright,” Wonwoo said, holding his hands up and Seulgi gave him her card. “I’ll go now, okay?”

“Drive safely!”

It took only ten minutes for Wonwoo to get to the supermarket. As much as possible, he wanted to finish the task at hand as soon as possible so that he could get back to the book that he was reading. As he was taking a cart, he remembered the list that Seulgi gave to him earlier and took it out of his pocket, only to find a phone number written.

“Did she change her number?” he asked himself as he took out his phone from his other pocket and dialed it.

_“Hello?”_ answered a familiar male voice. Wonwoo could vaguely remember where he heard the man’s voice.

“Uhh, hi, is Seulgi there?” Wonwoo asked. “She must have left her phone in her desk, huh.”

Silence.

_“Are you, by any chance, the guy with the heavy suitcase yesterday from the airport?”_

Wonwoo froze. He remembered where the voice came from: the Good Samaritan guy. “Uhh…”

_“And here I was, wondering when you would give me a call,”_ the Good Samaritan said. _“I’m sorry, by the way, I don’t know how to ask for your number. The name’s – ”_

“Uhmm,” Wonwoo managed to say. “Okay, I’m really sorry but I have to go.”

He then hung up.

_Okay, that was creepy,_ he thought to himself.

“Excuse me, I think you dropped this,” another voice said behind him. Wonwoo turned around to find himself face-to-face with yet another not-so-stranger stranger; it was the guy who took their cab yesterday. “Is this yours?”

Wonwoo eyed him. It seemed like the guy didn’t remember meeting him at the airport yesterday. He stared at the piece of paper that he was holding out to him. “I don’t think so.”

The other guy shrugged and unfolded the paper, all the while Wonwoo was getting a better look of him. He had a feeling that he met the guy other than the airport but he couldn’t quite recall where.

“So, this isn’t a list of your grocery shopping? Whoa, okay, there’s tons of girly stuff.”

Wonwoo immediately grabbed the paper out of the guy’s hand. Clearly, it was Seulgi’s personal items he was referring to.

“Okay, you’re welcome,” the guy said nonchalantly as he walked past Wonwoo to do his own shopping.

What started as an okay day for Wonwoo was slowly becoming an “I-don’t-like-this-day” day, and it wasn’t even noon yet.

“It’s okay, Wonwoo,” he told himself as he pushed the cart towards the many aisles to start shopping. “There’s still a lot of time before this day ends. But first, let’s get this grocery shopping started.”

And it was over in an instant. Wonwoo, being who he was, got everything on his list within ten minutes. He was a pro in the field of grocery shopping. He was the undisputed king of –

He found the cab stealer guy checking out his groceries as well and Wonwoo was shocked. He shopped for twice the things Wonwoo got for roughly the same time. At that moment, the other guy met Wonwoo’s eyes, saw the look on Wonwoo’s face and gave him a smirk.

Wonwoo knew that it shouldn’t be a competition, but he prided himself with the ability to shop efficiently. It was petty, but there was something on that guy’s smirk that annoyed the bejeezus out of him.

However, he didn’t let it show. Instead, he went to the farthest teller and had his groceries checked out.

〆

“I really don’t like him,” Wonwoo was saying as he opened a cup of ramyun in front of his computer. “And the way he smirked at me earlier felt like he knows exactly what was on my mind.”

_“You don’t like mostly everything, hyung,”_ his friend Minghao pointed out. _“You don’t even like me when we first met.”_

_“Does anyone notice that Wonwoo always eats ramyun whenever we have this video call?”_ Jihoon asked no one in particular.

Wonwoo let out a chuckle.

_“It’s not news anymore that there’s another person who signed up for your Dislike List,”_ Soonyoung chimed in. _“And don’t mind the ramyun, Jihoon. At least, Wonwoo still eats something.”_

_“Anyway, tell us again about that guy who gave you his number,”_ Jihoon said, pushing Soonyoung out of the frame. _“Does he look good?”_

Wonwoo pondered for a moment. “Well, I don’t know. I don’t look, you know. All I know is he’s tall, as tall as me, I guess? I don’t know.”

_“I could try and look him up, hyung,”_ Minghao said.

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” he replied his head. “I’ll just block his number so it’s good. By the way, are you guys coming over? Seulgi said she’s cooking tonight.”

At the mention of his sister cooking for them, everyone said they’d be coming over for dinner. Of course, he already expected it. All of his friends loved his sister and he was sure that Seulgi was looking forward to seeing them again. It had been months since she last saw them after all.

They chatted for a bit more about their plans for their upcoming classes and after an hour or so, Wonwoo told them that they should head to his place since Seulgi still didn’t like it when people were late.

“So see you later, okay? You guys could sleep over if you want to,” he told them before ending their call.

_“See you, Wonwoo!”_

_“Bye, Wonwoo!”_

_“Later, hyung!”_

After an hour or so, it was peaceful again. He reveled in the comfort of his own room as he lied down in bed. It wasn’t that he considered his friends to be nuisances but Wonwoo had already considered his life as a routine that he had to follow from day to day. It was one of the few things that he shared with his sister, having their lives in a schedule. Wonwoo was lucky that he found good friends who understood how he liked to do things.

But despite the fact that he liked how he lived his life, Wonwoo sometimes wondered how it would feel to be more engaged, to be in the middle of the action, to be out _there_ having the greatest adventure of his life. He sometimes wished he had the guts of his own sister, the courage to challenge himself, but no, he wasn’t Seulgi.

He wasn’t like his mother, either.

He was probably like…

Wonwoo didn’t notice that he fell asleep. He just awoke a little after 8pm when he heard their front door opened and voices filled the room next door.

At first, he thought his friends were already there, but Wonwoo realized it wasn’t one of them. Seulgi was talking to someone politely and she never talked that way after years of being comfortable with Wonwoo’s circle.

“Come on, please feel at home,” Seulgi was saying. “Let me just make dinner as my token of apology for earlier.”

“No, it’s fine, really,” a man’s voice answered and Wonwoo stiffened: it was the guy from the grocery, the cab-stealer from yesterday. “It was just an accident. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going so…”

The man’s voice trailed off into silence and Wonwoo could imagine his sister staring him down. Seulgi never takes no for an answer.

“Okay, dinner’s fine.”

Wonwoo was tempted to come out of his room just to avoid Seulgi calling for him. But as he heard the sound of a knife against the chopping board, the low hum of the electric stove as a pot was placed on top of it, he decided to stay for a little while in his own little bubble. He had enough encounters with strangers for the day that he felt completely drained. He needed to recharge again before dealing with yet another stressful interaction before the day ended.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a buzz from their front door followed by the sound of footsteps towards it.

“Seulgi-noona!”

“Soonyoung! Jihoon! Oh wow, Minghao, you’ve grown!”

Knowing that his friends already arrived, Wonwoo immediately went out of his room to meet them. “Finally! What took you guys so long?”

“Sorry, hyung,” Minghao said, looking apologetic. “Soonyoung-hyung insisted we get cake so…”

“TA-DA!” Soonyoung exclaimed and showed the box that he was carrying. “We got the cake!”

“And the booze!” Jihoon added, holding up the bag that he was carrying. It was only then that his eyes fell on the man sitting quietly in the corner. “Hello.”

“Oh yeah, I don’t know if you know each other,” Seulgi said as she got back to the kitchen, grabbing a clean knife as she went, “but this is Junhui, one of our neighbors. I invited him over because he dropped his dinner when I bumped into him in the elevator.”

“Hello,” Junhui said and his eyes fell on Wonwoo. “We meet again, Jeon Wonwoo.”

An awkward silence followed. Wonwoo neither acknowledged nor denied Junhui’s statement.

“So you two do know each other,” Seulgi said after a while. The smell of her cooking wafted into the living room. “That’s good.”

“Actually, your brother’s not as sociable as you are, noona,” Junhui replied. “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know me.”

“I don’t know him,” Wonwoo confirmed immediately. “I just met him earlier today while doing groceries.”

“Oh, so you were _that_ guy,” Soonyoung said as he sat on the couch opposite Junhui.

Wonwoo immediately flashed Soonyoung a look that made the latter shut up. Jihoon, who was watching the entire scene, laughed at the expression Wonwoo gave his boyfriend.

“Aren’t you the guy from the room at the end of the hall?” Minghao asked Junhui, which surprised everyone. “Don’t look too surprised, guys, I am just observant.”

Wonwoo exchanged glances with Soonyoung and Jihoon. Knowing Minghao, he wasn’t _just_ observant, but they didn’t say anything further.

“Okay!” Seulgi called from behind the bar. “Wonwoo, go set the table. I got new silverwares there on the second drawer. Minghao, honey, can you please help Wonwoo? And Soonyoung, bring that cake here! And please, tell me you did not get the mint chocolate cake again.”

Dinner was quick but everyone enjoyed it. They learned that Junhui went to the same university as the three of them, and that he majored in Theater. It surprised Wonwoo even further when Minghao mentioned that Junhui was an amateur model.

“Very impressive, Minghao,” Jihoon teased. “It’s like you did your homework on Mr. Wen Junhui here.”

“Well, everyone who studies Fashion knows the pros and the amateurs,” Minghao replied in defense, although he was turning a bit red and Wonwoo knows it wasn’t because of the wine.

“Stop teasing him, Jihoon,” Seulgi said even though she was smiling knowingly towards Minghao. She then turned to Junhui, “But do you have a girlfriend?”

All eyes were on Junhui as he shifted on his seat and Wonwoo could tell the guy was getting a little uncomfortable.

To save him from answering, Wonwoo dropped his glass and it shattered. “Holy –“

“Wonwoo!” Seulgi shouted as she rushed beside him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he replied and he glanced towards Junhui who was able to sigh in relief. “I kinda dozed off there.”

_“Tsk,”_ and Seulgi went to clean up the broken pieces. “Well it is getting pretty late, and I have to be up early tomorrow for an appointment, so I’m calling it a night. You kids could stay up if you want to, but please be careful, okay? I don’t want any more broken glasses tonight.”

And with that, Seulgi left them to their own devices. Soonyoung wasn’t his usual self tonight so he was the first to fall down. Jihoon, being the responsible partner that he was, attended to his boyfriend and brought him to Wonwoo’s room upon the latter’s insistence. Which left Wonwoo, Minghao and Junhui nursing their glasses of wine.

Silence was something that Wonwoo enjoyed the most. Even whenever he was with his friends, he would normally stay in the background, listening to them talk, laughing at their jokes. But the silence that enveloped the three of them was getting awkward. He got the feeling that Minghao wanted to be alone with Junhui, but he already offered his room to their lovebird friends and he had nowhere else to go but outside.

But he knew, as the best friend of Xu Minghao, that sometimes comfort must be sacrificed just so another could move forward.

Draining his glass to the last drop, Wonwoo stood up and said, “I think I need some fresh air. I’ll be back.”

He quickly grabbed his jacket and went out of their unit into the cold dark hallway. He smiled a little because he was never the type to go out for a midnight walk. Throwing a glance at the closed door behind him, Wonwoo silently wished Minghao good luck.

Wonwoo wasn’t even ten feet away from his unit when he heard the door open. And as he turned around, he found Wen Junhui stepping out of his apartment and closing the door gently after him. They both exchanged looks; Wonwoo curious, Junhui giving the former a faint smile before bidding him good night.


	3. Chapter 3

**⑊**

It was a cold and wet Monday morning when Wonwoo decided to go to their university. He and Jihoon already agreed the night before that they had to finish their enrollment early for the second semester or risk getting the worst professors for their major courses. And even though he was ten minutes early, Wonwoo still didn’t like the fact that he was waiting. Not to mention that he hated the cold.

“Why are you just standing over there?” Jihoon asked a minute later when he found Wonwoo standing outside the Literature Department. “You could have waited inside and just texted me where you were.”

Wonwoo just shrugged while Jihoon pushed him towards the doors.

They were early. The office had just opened, seeing that one of the staff was still dusting away in one of the desks. But it was all going according to their plan: Wonwoo and Jihoon both shared the dislike of being in a crowd to some degree.

“I guess we have to wait for a little while,” Wonwoo muttered as the office staff motioned for them to wait. He then remembered the new vending machine he saw by the lobby. “You wanna grab some coffee first?”

“Since when did you start drinking coffee?” Jihoon asked, a little bit surprised.

Wonwoo couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. True, he wasn’t a big fan of coffee before, but ever since Seulgi came back, she had forced Wonwoo to drink coffee with her every morning. And it wasn’t just them. There were times that Wen Junhui would join them whenever Seulgi sees him after her morning jog.

And after two weeks of nonstop morning coffee with the occasional waffles that Junhui would bring, it already became a routine for Wonwoo.

“How’s Soonyoung doing, by the way?” Wonwoo asked Jihoon. “Is he enrolling this semester?”

Jihoon shrugged. “He says he will but, I don’t know, he still hasn’t talked to his parents. They don’t know he got disqualified in his scholarship. I offered him some help but, you know, his ego’s not as small as his eyes.”

Wonwoo nodded in agreement as he stared at the coffee selection. He was also willing to help his friend; unfortunately, Soonyoung wouldn’t let him. He knew Seulgi tried talking to Soonyoung as well but to no result.

“Excuse me,” a strangely familiar voice asked that broke into Wonwoo’s thoughts, “but are you getting something?”

He felt Jihoon pulling him away from the vending machine as Wonwoo turned to see who owned the voice, and recognition lit up his face. Standing tall before him, his tanned skin still evident even in the dull light that the grey skies were giving, was the guy who offered his help at the airport weeks ago.

“Oh, it’s the Suitcase Guy,” the stranger said, smiling as he recognized Wonwoo. “It’s nice to see you again.”

Wonwoo just blinked at him.

“Do you need some coffee, too?” the guy asked him, motioning towards the vending machine.

“Hey, Won,” Jihoon nudged Wonwoo as he suppressed a smile. “I think he’s talking to you.”

“Oh, yeah,” Wonwoo said slowly and he pressed his choice on the machine. “Sorry about that.”

After getting his coffee, Wonwoo quickly pulled Jihoon to get away from the guy. He had his number blocked already, but he wasn’t still over the fact that the Good Samaritan at the airport was a creep.

They were already by the Literature department’s doors when Wonwoo heard his name.

_“Won!”_

He looked around and saw the stranger running towards them. “Sorry about last time. I’m pretty sure you think I am a creep, but I am not. Jihoon-sunbaenim can maybe vouch for me.”

This caught Wonwoo by surprise as he looked at Jihoon. He watched as the stranger greeted Jihoon politely and his friend was telling him to act casually.

“This is Kim Mingyu,” Jihoon explained to Wonwoo. “I tutored him on World Literature last semester.”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t recognize you earlier, sunbaenim,” Mingyu said as he bowed apologetically. “I was still out of it, that’s why I needed the coffee…”

“Don’t worry about it and stop calling me sunbaenim please,” Jihoon replied. He then shifted his gaze from Wonwoo to Mingyu. “But what is this, you two know each other?”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. He could tell that Jihoon was teasing him. He knew fully well all the details about the airport guy and the creepy phone conversation.

“I didn’t know he was your friend, sunbaenim…” Mingyu quickly said, but Jihoon held his hand to stop the younger from talking.

“One more _sunbaenim_ and I will stop helping you with your academics,” he said, and it amused Wonwoo to see Mingyu gulp in fear.

“Yes, sunbae– ,” Mingyu froze and Wonwoo suppressed a laugh. “I mean, hyung. Yes, Jihoon-hyung.”

Wonwoo and Jihoon exchanged looks.

“Well, I guess that’s better,” Jihoon said with a shrug.

⑊

“Who would have expected that our Jeon Wonwoo,” Jihoon was saying as Soonyoung joined them at their table, carrying a tray of their drinks, “will catch the attention of Kim Mingyu?”

It was already past lunchtime and the three of them were at the café near the university. Soonyoung had just arrived a few minutes earlier, looking like he had just woken up.

“Kim who?” he asked, stifling a yawn.

“Kim Mingyu,” Jihoon answered, stuffing a slice of cake onto his boyfriend’s mouth. “You know, that guy you called a lamppost when you saw us standing beside each other.”

“Oh yeah, the bean pole!”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s way of recognizing people. He remembered how he got the nickname _Mr. Please-don’t-kill-me_ when they first met, or how he used to call Minghao as _Gucci Guy_ when they became friends with the younger.

“He’s interested in our Wonwoo?” Soonyoung asked no one in particular. _“Why?”_

The moment the words came out of Soonyoung’s mouth, a hand immediately smacked him in the head.

_“Ouch,”_ he complained. “What was that for?”

Jihoon glared at him. _“Why? Are you fucking serious, why?!”_

“Hey, Ji,” Wonwoo said as he stopped himself from laughing out loud. “It’s cool.”

“I was just wondering,” Soonyoung mumbled. “And I guess Wonwoo’s wondering too.”

Wonwoo just shrugged and simply said, “I’m not interested.”

He noticed Jihoon rolling his eyes at him, but it was the truth. Wonwoo wasn’t interested in guys. He wasn’t interested in girls, either. Strictly speaking, he was just not interested in relationships. Wonwoo never had experience of being in love, or falling in love. He believed that relationships were doomed to fail in the end; that even though people might end up marrying each other, sooner or later, one of them would fall out of love and leave.

But his friends didn’t know about his thoughts and it was something that he preferred to keep to himself.

“By the way, is Minghao coming?” Wonwoo asked, just to ease the tension between the lovebirds. “I haven’t seen him since that dinner.”

He noticed how Jihoon and Soonyoung exchanged quick glances before acting like nothing happened.

“He said he was busy with some gig,” Soonyoung replied. “Haven’t heard from him for a few days now, actually.”

But Wonwoo felt like it wasn’t the case. He had an idea of what might have happened, but he wanted Minghao to approach him first. Besides, Wonwoo didn’t do anything wrong.

He happened to glance outside the glass windows as his mind swam in his own thoughts. And at that moment, his eyes found Kim Mingyu crossing the street, sunlight showering him as the skies decided to let the sun take a peek into the world.

Wonwoo didn’t know how it happened, or how it was possible; but when those rays of sunlight kissed Mingyu’s skin, everything seemed to move slowly. He was able to see how Mingyu’s eyes closed ever so slightly to shield him from the light, how some of his veins showed when he looked out for cars while he was crossing, _how undeniably beautiful he was bathing in heaven’s light_.

But the moment passed as soon as it started, and Wonwoo caught himself blinking in confusion. He couldn’t quite understand what had just happened. True, Kim Mingyu looked glorious when the skies blessed him with the golden rays as he crossed the street, but anyone could have looked the same.

“Are you still with us, Won?” Jihoon asked, breaking Wonwoo’s train of thought.

“What?”

Jihoon followed Wonwoo’s line of sight and sighed. “Mmm-hmmm. I see.”

“So, Minghao,” Wonwoo said a little too loud so as to change the topic. “He seems to like Junhui.”

“But Junhui seems to like you,” Soonyoung immediately replied, stuffing himself with yet another slice of cake. Seeing how Jihoon was looking at him, he added, “What? I think it was pretty obvious. And don’t tell me, Won, that you don’t see it.”

“Still doesn’t change the fact that I’m not interested,” Wonwoo said as he took a sip of his cold tea. “Relationships are stressful, no offense to you guys.”

“But what if Junhui makes a move?” Soonyoung asked.

“Still. Not. Interested.” Wonwoo replied, putting emphasis on each word.

Jihoon added, “Not even if it’s Kim Mingyu?”

Wonwoo was about to reply when the said person came up to them, “Oh, hello hyungs.”

“Why, aren’t we seeing each other quite often today?” Jihoon said with a smile. “Would you like to join us?”

_“Jihoon!”_ Wonwoo hissed at him.

He couldn’t believe what Jihoon was doing. His best friend should have known better since, of all people, he knew how he hated socializing, especially with people who were creeps.

But Wonwoo didn’t have to worry.

“Oh, it’s okay, hyung,” Mingyu replied, smiling faintly as he glanced at Wonwoo who was avoiding his gaze. “I don’t want to intrude, and besides I’ve got to be somewhere so I was just about to grab something to go…”

_At least, Kim Mingyu wasn’t inconsiderate_ , Wonwoo thought to himself.

He watched as Kim Mingyu said his good-byes and went straight to the bar to buy something, and after he left, Wonwoo’s eyes still followed him. He felt guilty when he saw the guy frowning as he went out of the café. Was he a little too harsh to him?

“Yes, Wonwoo,” Jihoon said after a while. “We also think you were a little too hard on him.”

Soonyoung nodded in agreement.

“Maybe he did come off as creepy at first,” Jihoon said, looking straight at Wonwoo, “but I know he’s a decent person, and he did apologize, right?”

Wonwoo remained silent and Jihoon didn’t say anything further. He knew Jihoon was right. Wonwoo knew that his friend had always been a good judge of character and if he said Kim Mingyu was decent, then the kid must be. He remembered how the guy offered to help him at the airport. Even though he only wanted to get Wonwoo’s number, he could’ve just asked for it; Kim Mingyu had no reason to help him with his luggage.

“Are you not eating that cake, Won?” Soonyoung asked, disturbing Wonwoo’s thoughts.

He laughed as Jihoon scolded his boyfriend about eating too many sweets but still stood up to get Soonyoung another cake.

⑊

Wonwoo hated being disturbed, especially when he was in the middle of reading his books. He also hated people buzzing their front door nonstop. And so, it was only natural for him to be in a bad mood when the two things were combined.

He was already in the best part of the book that he was reading when he heard the front door buzz. At first he tried to ignore it, but when it didn’t stop after a minute or two, he had no choice but to get up and open the door.

“Why aren’t you answering the door?” Junhui greeted him, his hands full of grocery bags. “What if there was an emergency?”

“You’re disturbing me,” Wonwoo said. “Go away, begone!”

Junhui went straight to their kitchen and placed the bags on the counter. “I can’t understand why your sister likes me but you don’t.”

Wonwoo shrugged as he checked the items that Junhui brought. Ever since being friends with Junhui, it seemed like Seulgi decided that Junhui was more efficient with the groceries.

“Don’t be offended, I just don’t like a lot of things and people,” he said. “And you’re one of them.”

He was joking, of course. As a matter of fact, he was slowly warming to the guy. And it wasn’t hard to be comfortable with Junhui. Thanks to their occasional morning coffees, Wonwoo learned that they had a lot of things in common.

“Say, Jun,” Wonwoo suddenly said, but then hesitated. He didn’t know why he wanted to ask Junhui something that bothered him, but he felt like he wanted to ask someone who didn’t know what happened, who wouldn’t judge him for his choices.

“If you were in my shoes and you have a misunderstanding with someone, what would you do?”

Junhui looked at him, his eyes glazing over. “Hmm… If I were you…”

“Well, what is there to do?” Junhui said after a while, looking at Wonwoo straight in the eye. “There’s misunderstanding, you clear it. I’m sure it happened because one or both of you did something in one way or another, right?

“Look,” Junhui continued as he made his way towards the door, “communication is two-way. You won’t fix things with someone if you don’t do anything. If you think you did something wrong, then just admit that you were wrong and apologize.”

Wonwoo managed a smile as Junhui stepped out of their apartment. “I can see now why Seulgi likes you.”

“Does that make you like me, too?” Junhui asked, winking at Wonwoo.

“You wish, Junhui,” Wonwoo replied as rolled his eyes at him. “See you around, neighbor.”

He didn’t notice that he was still smiling when he went back to his room and picked up the book he was reading earlier. Junhui was right; all he had to do was apologize. There was nothing else to do.

Wonwoo looked around his room and found his phone sitting on his desk. Grabbing it and typing a quick message, all he had to do was hit the send button. But Wonwoo hesitated again.

Was it enough, to just apologize through a text message? Would it be better if he called? Or would it be best if he apologize in person?

He glanced at the clock beside his computer. _04:10pm._ Seulgi wouldn’t be home for another two or three hours.

Wonwoo made up his mind. And as much as he hated going out again, he’d rather endure a few moments outside than be bothered by his conscience.

Grabbing his keys and stepping out of their apartment, Wonwoo typed a quick message: _Can we meet?_

His heart pounded as he waited for a reply.

Two, three minutes had passed but still no response. Wonwoo already sent a message to his sister that he would go out.

Five minutes and Wonwoo was sure he was being ignored. He was about to call Jihoon or Soonyoung when his phone pinged a new message, and he smiled a little as he read the message.

_Yes._


	4. Chapter 4

**⑀**

**From: Soonyoung**

_> Jeon Wonwoo, where are you?_

Wonwoo read his best friend’s message on their group chat and typed a quick reply, _“Out. Why?”_

**From: Jihoon**

_> You went out again? Why?_

**Wonwoo**

_Just because. <_

He didn’t tell them that he was meeting up with Kim Mingyu. He knew that they’d read too much into it and Wonwoo didn’t want that.

After a minute or so, Wonwoo’s phone vibrated again and was surprised to see a message from Minghao. It wasn’t supposed to feel weird or anything, but hearing nothing from Minghao for days already told Wonwoo that things weren’t okay between the two of them.

His mind wandered into that night two weeks ago and Wonwoo told himself that he did nothing wrong. He was just helping out a friend and it should be Minghao’s fault for overreacting and ignoring him.

Nevertheless, he checked Minghao’s message and just acted like nothing’s wrong.

**From: Minghao**

_> Hyung?_

**Wonwoo**

_Oh hey Minghao! <_

_You’ve been busy. <_

**From: Minghao**

_> Kinda…_

_> I’m sorry, hyung_

**Wonwoo**

_Huh? What for? <_

**From: Minghao**

_> Are you free? I feel like I should do this in person_

**Wonwoo**

_Well… <_

Wonwoo stopped walking and pondered for a while. He was supposed to meet with Kim Mingyu in thirty minutes and, checking his watch, he had some time before he could see the guy. However, as much as he hated waiting for people, Wonwoo thought that he shouldn’t let Mingyu wait on him, especially when he was the one who asked to meet up.

**From: Minghao**

_> It’s okay if you aren’t though_

A small frown started to appear in Wonwoo’s lips as soon as he read the message. He shouldn’t feel guilty, right? He wasn’t brushing off Minghao if he told him he had somewhere else to go (which was the truth).

But Minghao was one of Wonwoo’s best friends, and best friends were right up there beside family in his dictionary.

Wonwoo sighed as he typed his response.

**Wonwoo**

_I guess I’m free. Where do you wanna meet? <_

**⑀**

It only took about fifteen minutes for Wonwoo to arrive in their favorite café downtown. His eyes automatically scanned the place to check if their usual spot by the corner was taken and was surprised to see that Minghao was already there waiting for him.

“I actually expected to wait for you,” Wonwoo said to his friend when he took the seat opposite Minghao.

Minghao smiled a bit. “I was already in the area, hyung. Gig was wrapped up early so here I am.”

Wonwoo just nodded and waited. He had an idea what this meeting might be about, but he didn’t want to assume. He could tell that Minghao was feeling awkward as well because he kept on fidgeting.

A minute passed and Minghao was still not saying anything.

“So…” Wonwoo started as he set his cup of coffee on the table.

Minghao took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry, hyung. I’m sorry for being too immature. I’m sorry that I let my insecurities come between our friendship. I’m sorry I—“

“Wait, hold up,” Wonwoo said, stopping Minghao on his apology speech. “I thought you’re apologizing because you got angry at me for leaving you with Junhui.”

“Well…” Minghao’s eyes avoided Wonwoo in embarrassment. “I was angry, not because you left me with Junhui, but because he likes you and not me.”

Wonwoo saw a bitter smile cross his friend’s face. He did not know how to respond to Minghao. Even though Jihoon and Soonyoung already told him that Junhui likes him, Wonwoo only believed it after Minghao said it with sadness laced in his voice.

“That’s why I avoided you for the past few days, hyung,” Minghao continued. “I knew I shouldn’t be mad at you, but after I told Junhui that I like him, after he outright rejected me and told me he likes you, I just couldn’t help myself but be angry at you…”

Minghao looked at him straight in the eye, and Wonwoo could tell that the younger was genuinely sorry. He reached for his friend’s hand and lightly squeezed it.

“It’s okay, Minghao,” Wonwoo said with a smile. “Apology accepted.”

“So, we are still friends, right?”

Wonwoo almost laughed at Minghao’s words. “We’ve always been friends, dummy. But you’ve got to promise me one thing.”

Minghao looked at him, curious.

“Don’t let any guy come between our friendship again,” he said, to which Minghao grinned his agreement.

**⑀**

Wonwoo didn’t know he missed having a conversation with Minghao until today. He missed talking to him that time just flew by. At one point, Minghao asked for his phone and took a photo of them. Of course, Wonwoo didn’t waste any time and posted it in his social media.

And that’s how Wonwoo found himself in yet another difficult situation as he read the messages on his phone.

**From: Kim Mingyu**

_> Won-hyung?_

_> Are we still on?_

_> It’s been over an hour, Won-hyung. I’ve got some stuff to do as well._

_> I’m sorry hyung but I’ll be going now._

He felt a cold feeling run down his spine when he read Kim Mingyu’s messages and he cursed himself silently.

**Wonwoo**

_Kim Mingyu? <_

_Oh god I’m so sorry, I got sidetracked. <_

_Where are you right now? <_

_I can come to you. <_

Wonwoo waited.

He waited for another five minutes for Kim Mingyu’s reply, and by that time, Jihoon and Soonyoung had joined them.

He waited for another five minutes before he told himself that he was probably being ignored, because why not? He did make Kim Mingyu wait for him. He probably deserved being given the cold shoulder. And so, Wonwoo added another entry to his _List of Things to Apologize for_.

Without thinking, he tweeted about his thoughts and, of course, his two other friends caught on it. They immediately asked him about it to which he simply replied _“No one.”_

But who was he kidding? His friends didn’t buy anything he says anyway.

His thoughts wandered again to the boy who he was supposed to meet. Wonwoo already felt bad how he over-reacted towards Kim Mingyu, and it didn’t help that he offended him yet again. On top of that, Wonwoo was getting frustrated because this shouldn’t bother him so much but it did.

He hated the idea of being outside again when normally he should’ve been home by this time with his books.

He hated the fact that he allowed someone to wait for him (and got stood up) when normally he was the one always waiting.

He hated the fact that he made someone upset and the image of that frown on Kim Mingyu’s face was etched in his mind like a tattoo.

He hated knowing that _he_ was the reason someone’s day was ruined.

Jeon Wonwoo hated it.

A message from Seulgi interrupted Wonwoo’s thoughts inviting them all to eat out because she was too damn tired that she didn’t want to make dinner.

⑀

“You are the best, noona!” Soonyoung said thirty minutes later as they all settled on their seats. “Wonwoo never treats us to a fancy dinner!”

Seulgi laughed at Soonyoung’s remark while Wonwoo rolled his eyes at him. “At least I treat you to some cakes—”

“You’re just giving him diabetes,” Jihoon cut off before turning to his boyfriend and added, “And you should really watch that sweet tooth of yours.”

Soonyoung pouted. “But that’s one main reason why I am so sweet towards you…”

He then proceeded to look at Jihoon with an expression that made both Wonwoo and Minghao cringe. Jihoon, on the other hand, was looking back at Soonyoung, his lips pursed as if he was deciding how to counter his boyfriend’s antics.

“Stop with the flirting,” Seulgi said with a suppressed laugh as the waiter approached them. “You two should respect the single people here.”

“Of course,” Soonyoung quickly replied while giving a very meaningful glance at Jihoon.

“Here’s the menu, ma’am, sirs,” a familiar voice said which made Wonwoo look up.

_“Kim Mingyu.”_

Kim Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo politely. “Good evening, sir. Is there anything you want from tonight’s menu?”

_“You.”_

The word just automatically slipped out of Wonwoo’s lips as he continued to stare at Kim Mingyu. Jihoon nudged Soonyoung as the latter was on the verge of laughing out loud. Seulgi’s eyes were darting from Wonwoo to Mingyu before raising her eyebrow.

“Hyung, I think he’s talking about food,” Minghao whispered in Wonwoo’s ear.

Wonwoo blinked as he shook his head. “Yes, of course, food…”

As Mingyu took each of their orders, Wonwoo’s mind was racing. _So the reason why he wasn’t responding to his messages was because of work... He wasn’t being ignored on purpose…_

“He looks familiar,” Seulgi said casually after Kim Mingyu left.

 _Oh boy, here we go,_ Wonwoo thought to himself.

 _“What do you want from the menu, sir?”_ Minghao said, trying to imitate Mingyu.

Soonyoung then dramatically answered as he took Minghao’s hand, _“You, sir. I want you for dinner.”_

Wonwoo felt hot on the cheeks as everyone continued to laugh their asses off. Soonyoung was even wiping off tears from his eye.

“So you like him?” Seulgi asked as the laughter died down. Wonwoo shifted on his seat; he hated being in the hot seat. “He seems nice.”

“He is,” Minghao said. “He’s actually a bit popular around campus…”

Wonwoo glanced at Mingyu serving another table. _Well, with a face like that, who wouldn’t be popular?_

“But it’s not just because of his looks,” Minghao added as if he read Wonwoo’s thoughts. “He’s been helping a lot of orgs and that’s how people know him in uni.”

 _Come to think of it,_ Wonwoo mused. _The name Kim Mingyu was kind of familiar. He kept hearing the name whenever there were org activities._

“Aren’t you interested, baby brother?” Seulgi asked Wonwoo, breaking his thoughts.

“I—”

“Here’s your food, ma’am, sirs,” came Mingyu’s voice followed by the scent of freshly cooked food. Wonwoo watched Mingyu as he and another server placed the food on their table, and the more Wonwoo observed the younger, the more he got curious about the guy.

Finally, everything was set and Mingyu bowed before leaving. “Enjoy your dinner.”

Wonwoo excused himself, ignoring the smirks of his friends and followed Mingyu.

“Kim Mingyu!”

The said guy looked back, curious. “Is there anything else you need, sir?”

“Can we talk?” Wonwoo asked, cutting to the chase. He was expecting Mingyu to spare him a minute or two. After all, how long does it take for someone to apologize, right?

“I’m kind of busy at the moment,” Mingyu replied with a small smile. “And I need to get back to work right this very second. I’m sorry.”

Wonwoo watched as Mingyu turned and walked away from him.

“I’ll wait for you!”

He didn’t mean to shout but Wonwoo’s voice rang in the entire room. Mingyu stopped in his tracks and looked back at him.

“I’ll wait for you, okay?”

Mingyu stared at Wonwoo’s eyes and gave him again a smile. “Okay.”

**⑀**

If there was one thing that Wonwoo didn’t like about his sister or his friends, it was how overprotective they were of him.

He was already twenty-three and he was used to the night in the city, but they (especially his sister) still treated Wonwoo as if he couldn’t take care of himself for just one night outside. It took a great deal of convincing in his part for Seulgi to finally agree to go home first along with his friends, with Wonwoo promising that he’d go straight home as soon as everything was over.

It kind of annoyed Wonwoo, though, that it wasn’t even five minutes yet when Seulgi and Soonyoung both texted him, still worried.

Wonwoo knew they were just looking out for him, of course. He just told his sister that she should just stop being absurd and get a good night’s sleep since it was already clear that she was too tired from work.

Soonyoung was more or less the same with Seulgi. He wanted to keep Wonwoo company while he waited for Mingyu’s shift to end. And so, Wonwoo just told him off, that he shouldn’t leaving his boyfriend alone, and reminded him as well that they had to drop off Minghao too.

**From: Soonyoung**

_> Whatever you have to tell Mingyu… Can’t it wait in the morning?_

Wonwoo stared at his friend’s message. Sure, Soonyoung had a point. He could just meet up again with Mingyu in the morning, when both of them had a more convenient time. Wonwoo considered it for a moment.

But upon recalling Kim Mingyu’s expression earlier that day, something inside Wonwoo’s chest twitched, and he could tell that he wouldn’t be satisfied unless he talked this out with the younger.

And that’s what he told Soonyoung.

**From: Soonyoung**

_> Are you, like, confessing to him?!_

**Wonwoo**

_Soonyoung! <_

_Of course not! <_

**From: Soonyoung**

_> You seem to like the guy, though_

_> Even noona agrees_

**Wonwoo**

_I swear I don’t like him okay? <_

_I’m not interested and that will not change. <_

**From: Soonyoung**

_> If you say so_

Wonwoo was used to his friends teasing him. They’d make a big deal out of everything when it comes to his personal relationships. He could still vividly remember the first time he mused out loud how one of his classmates looks pretty, and Soonyoung immediately jumped the gun and told the girl that Wonwoo liked her. Good thing Irene wasn’t naïve enough to believe Soonyoung.

But being used to it didn’t mean that Wonwoo wouldn’t get enough of it. It was always the same process for almost five years ever since becoming friends with his circle. He’d be acquainted to new people, he’d find them okay, and then the shipping would start. He was tired of it.

Wonwoo let out a deep sigh.

“You okay?” came Mingyu’s voice and Wonwoo looked up to find said guy placing a glass of water on his table. “That’s one deep sigh.”

Wonwoo chuckled. “Yeah, it’s just my friends messing with me all over again.”

“Yeah?” Mingyu said as he took the seat opposite Wonwoo. “Well, I bet they’re good friends. I _know_ Jihoon-hyung’s good so I think it’s safe to say the others are as well.”

“They are,” Wonwoo nodded in agreement. “They just like to tease me, that’s all.”

“What are friends if they don’t tease you, right?”

Mingyu then went ahead and gave him a toothy grin, and it was the first time that Wonwoo realized that the younger had a beautiful smile.

“Look, hyung,” Mingyu continued, his voice wary. “I know I said it’s okay if you wait up for my shift to end, but it’s getting pretty late and I still have somewhere to be after work so…”

Wonwoo immediately got what he was trying to say. “Do you have the time now?”

Mingyu looked around and Wonwoo mirrored him; the place wasn’t as busy as it was earlier. “Yeah, I think I can spa—“

“KIM MINGYU!”

The younger got up as soon as he heard his manager call his name. Throwing a glance at Wonwoo, he quickly said, “I’m so sorry, hyung. Maybe we should just talk next time. Sorry!”

And he was gone, leaving Wonwoo staring at his retreating figure.

**⑀**

It was almost 2AM and Wonwoo was killing time inside a coffee shop. He was glad that he still didn’t delete the e-books he had on his phone. However, he was re-reading the same sentence for over fifteen minutes now as his mind wandered off on its own.

What was he thinking? What was he even doing? For someone who liked staying indoors, there he was drinking coffee in the wee hours of the morning, just waiting, with no intention of going home.

Bored out of his mind, he pulled up his socials and tweeted a simple sigh. No one at this hour would read too much into that, right?

He was wrong, of course.

Wonwoo’s eyes lazily read the message that Jihoon sent. He wasn’t even surprised that Jihoon was still up at this hour.

**From: Jihoon**

_> It didn’t go well?_

**Wonwoo**

_What didn’t go well? <_

**From: Jihoon**

_> Your confession._

**Wonwoo**

_For the last time, I didn’t confess and I never will. <_

**From: Jihoon**

_> Hey, chill_

_> I’m just kidding_

It was one of the things Wonwoo liked about Jihoon. Sure, he would tease just like his other friends, but he knew where to draw the line. Wonwoo appreciated that.

**From: Jihoon**

_> So what’s so important that you really have to wait for him_

And so, Wonwoo told him. He told Jihoon that all he wanted to do was apologize about his attitude towards Kim Mingyu, that he felt really bad about and that he felt worse after standing him up. That waiting for him was the least that he could do to make it up to the guy.

**From: Jihoon**

_> Are you sure you aren’t interested in Kim Mingyu?_

If it was Soonyoung asking, Wonwoo would’ve been annoyed. But this was Jihoon, and Wonwoo could tell that he wasn’t teasing; he was genuinely asking.

**Wonwoo**

_Jihoon <_

_I am sure <_

**From: Jihoon**

_> Normally, you would gladly settle for a quick apology_

_> You wouldn’t go out of your way and stay out late just to wait for someone_

**Wonwoo**

_Jihoon, seriously <_

_I am just trying to be a decent human being, okay? <_

**From: Jihoon**

_> Okay, if you say so_

With that, Jihoon let it go, but Wonwoo could tell that his friend wasn’t convinced and it frustrated him. It felt like they didn’t know Wonwoo at all, that when he said he wasn’t interested, he meant every word of it.

However, Jihoon’s words also made him think. He was somewhat right. Normally, he would just opt for a quick apology; the sooner they get over things, the better. But not this time. Not with Kim Mingyu.

Yes, Wonwoo could choose to just leave Mingyu an apologetic message, but he didn’t want to. He wanted the younger to know, to see, that he was genuinely sorry about his actions.

_He wanted Mingyu to know that he wasn’t an asshole._

Wonwoo tried to get back to the novel he was reading but his phone flashed a new message again, and the muscle in his chest did a backflip.

**From: Kim Mingyu**

_> Hyung, are you home?_

Wonwoo bit his lower lip as he read the message. It was just a simple text, yet he could feel something stir inside of him that made him catch his breath.

There was nothing to Kim Mingyu’s message. Wonwoo was convincing himself that the younger was just asking out of concern. _But why would he be concerned, though?_

Wonwoo shook the thoughts out of his head, certain that Kim Mingyu was just being a decent human as well.

**Wonwoo**

_Oh hey <_

_You just got out of work? <_

**From: Kim Mingyu**

_> Yeah. Kinda running late for another one._

**Wonwoo**

_You have another work? <_

**From: Kim Mingyu**

_> Yes_

_> So, are you home? Just checking_

_> I mean, if it wasn’t for me you’d be home earlier_

Yes, Kim Mingyu was just being decent.

**Wonwoo**

_Oh yes, I’m home <_

**From: Kim Mingyu**

_> Uh, then why do I see you inside a coffee shop?_

As soon as he read the message, Wonwoo looked up to see Mingyu staring at him through the glass, his head tilted. They both stared at each other for a minute before the younger decided to come inside, giving Wonwoo a questioning look as he went.

“You’re home,” Mingyu flatly said while Wonwoo gave him a sheepish grin.

“Well…”

“You aren’t planning to go home tonight, are you?”

Mingyu sighed and he took the seat across Wonwoo for the second time tonight. He pulled out his phone and made a quick call, saying that something came up and that he wouldn’t be able to report for his shift.

“Hey, you don’t have to do that,” Wonwoo said, eyes wide with surprise as Mingyu pocketed his phone. “I’m totally fine here. W-we can talk some other time. I’ll just finish my coffee and be on my way.”

If Wonwoo thought that the guy in front of him wouldn’t be able to surprise him further, then he was wrong. As soon as Wonwoo made his last statement, Mingyu swooped the cup in front of him and gulped down the coffee in one go.

“No more coffee,” Mingyu said, setting down the now-empty cup.

Wonwoo gaped at him.

“So, hyung,” Mingyu continued as he leaned towards Wonwoo across the table, resting both his elbows on the table. “Let’s talk.”

“What?”

Mingyu chuckled. “You asked to meet me earlier today, but then stood me up. Then you said you’d wait for me; unfortunately, I’m too busy at work. You were supposed to be home, yet here you are. I cleared the rest of my night to keep you company. So, let’s talk.”

Wonwoo got tongue-tied. He was supposed to just say that he was sorry, yet he felt like he didn’t know how or where to start. Was apologizing that hard to do? He looked at Mingyu who was watching him expectantly, thinking that he should just get this over with.

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo said in a small voice, his head bent down.

“Sorry, what?” Mingyu asked, leaning in a little bit closer.

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo repeated a little louder, staring at Mingyu straight in the eye. “I shouldn’t have acted that way earlier today…”

“No, it’s totally fine, hyung,” Mingyu quickly said as he shook his head. “Your hate—”

“I don’t _hate_ you,” Wonwoo interjected.

“Your _dislike_ , then,” Mingyu corrected himself, managing a small smile. “Your dislike towards me was justified, I guess. I really may have come off as creepy on that phone call. I— I just didn’t expect that you would really call and…”

“Yeah, you were creepy,” Wonwoo agreed.

“But I swear I’m not!” Mingyu held up his hand and even crossed out his heart. “I swear I wasn’t just thinking straight that time!”

Wonwoo laughed at that. “Okay, okay. I believe you.”

Mingyu then sighed in relief.

“Sorry I wasn’t able to meet up with you earlier, too,” Wonwoo added. “If I had, you wouldn’t have to miss your other job.”

“Nah,” Mingyu replied. “I was having second thoughts of going there tonight. You just gave me the best excuse.”

Wonwoo just smiled before silence engulfed them again. He tried to avoid the younger’s gaze but he couldn’t help himself to look back at him.

Then, when the silence became unbearable, Mingyu cleared his throat. “So, I guess, we’re good?”

Wonwoo studied him for a while before nodding. “Yeah, we’re good.”

Mingyu pressed his hands together and stated, “Start over?”

A wide grin stretched across Mingyu’s face when Wonwoo just looked at him quizzically.

“Okay, let me start,” Mingyu said as he sat straight and extended his hand towards Wonwoo. “I’m Kim Mingyu, Culinary Arts major, full-time student, part-time worker.”

Mingyu gave him one of his toothy grins again and Wonwoo felt his breath escape him.

“I, uh,” Wonwoo said as he stared at Mingyu still smiling at him.

“Oh, come on, hyung.”

Wonwoo cleared his throat. “Jeon Wonwoo, Literature major, just a full-time student.”

And with that, he took Mingyu’s hand and shook it.


	5. Chapter 5

**✕**

Wonwoo was in trouble. That much was obvious the moment he stepped into his apartment at five in the morning, carefully and silently closing the front door behind him. He was counting too much on his sister’s extremely tired state last night that he forgot about one fact: _coffee is Seulgi’s best friend._

He immediately knew he was screwed when he caught a waft of freshly brewed coffee, and a low, dangerously controlled voice called out to him.

_“Good morning, little brother. Enjoyed your night out?”_

Wonwoo looked around to find Seulgi waiting for him behind the kitchen counter, a cup of steaming hot coffee right in front of her. There were dark shadows under her eyes, evidence of her sister staying up all night.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

The siblings stared at each other for a while, silent. Then, with a small _“heh-heh”_ from Wonwoo and a wide-eyed reaction from Seulgi, chaos ensued.

Wonwoo jumped over the couch to run towards his bedroom door, hoping that he would be quick enough to reach his safe haven, but Seulgi was faster. She grabbed Wonwoo’s wrist swiftly and they collided with each other.

“Get off me, you cow,” Wonwoo grunted as Seulgi tackled him on the floor. “Get off! Get off!”

A shriek escaped Seulgi’s mouth as Wonwoo bit her arm that was grabbing him and, in return, he was getting smacked by her slipper in the head.

“You—“ Seulgi was saying with each hit of her slipper. “Don’t—“ _smack!_ “—you—“ _smack!_ “—dare” _smack!_ “—make—“ _smack!_ “—me—“ _smack!_ “—worry!”

She pushed him on the floor, leaving Wonwoo staring back at her with a hand on his head. It was only a few seconds later that Wonwoo realized she was holding back her tears.

“Do you have any idea how worried I was when I woke up at fucking three in the morning and you aren’t still home?!” Seulgi asked as she looked down on Wonwoo, her eyebrows furrowed. “I tried calling you but your phone’s dead and I’m left here wondering what could have happened to you!”

“I’m—“ Wonwoo felt like a lump got stuck in his throat.

“I know you’re doing better now, Wonwoo,” she continued, her lips quivering. “But I’m still scared, you know? I still worry…”

“I’m not twelve anymore,” Wonwoo quietly said, his eyes on the floor. “I’m… okay now.”

Seulgi was silent for a while and Wonwoo continued to look at the floor, feeling his sister’s eyes on him. “I know that. But you’re the only family I’ve got left, and I’m sorry, but I’d like to keep it that way.”

Wonwoo didn’t have anything to say to that because he felt the same. He felt her move towards him and next thing he knew, Seulgi had wrapped him in her arms.

“Please,” she said softly, and Wonwoo couldn’t stop smelling fresh coffee off of her. “Just… Just please don’t make me worry.”

They stayed like that for a while, and Wonwoo felt like he was twelve again. A memory all those years ago started creeping up into his mind once again as if reminding him of what was, and he shook his head. He didn’t need to remember it. He was okay now.

Yes, he was better.

**✕**

**From: Kim Mingyu**

_> Were you able to get in safe?_

A message lights up Wonwoo’s phone as he was changing into his comfortable clothes.

**From: Kim Mingyu**

_> You’re probably snoring right now lol_

_> But thanks for last night(?) Wonwoo-hyung_

_> I enjoyed your company_

Wonwoo smiled a little as he read the younger’s messages.

_I enjoyed your company._ He didn’t expect that there were others who would enjoy his presence.

_I enjoyed your company._

There it was again, the feeling that something was stirring inside of him, only this time it felt like it was purring like a happy kitten.

_I enjoyed your company._

He was now feeling warm and fuzzy and tingly and Wonwoo didn’t know what to make of it. It was slowly spreading into his whole being like a virus, affecting each corner of his body.

_I enjoyed your company._

How weird was it that all Wonwoo could ever focus on were those words? He laid down into his bed, his phone still inches away from his face, as his eyes kept repeating the last message Kim Mingyu sent to him.

Should he reply back? Or should he just continue to pretend that he was already asleep? He checked the message again.

_I enjoyed your company._

Maybe he should respond. He didn’t want Kim Mingyu to think that he was rude, after all.

And after a minute or two, Wonwoo hit the send button.

**Wonwoo**

_I did too. <_

_Good night, part-timer. <_

**✕**

Sleep was one of the few comforts that Wonwoo enjoyed in life. If he wasn’t reading his books, he would be sleeping. If he wasn’t out with his friends eating cake, he would be sleeping. If he wasn’t playing some sort of game, he would be sleeping. But it was one of the rare occasions that Jeon Wonwoo was glad to be awoken by the constant pings of his phone as messages came one after another.

**From: Minghao**

_> Wonwoo-hyung! Are you okay?_

_> Are you still sleeping?_

**From: Soonyoung**

_> He’s probably too exhausted from his late-night date with Mr. Kim_

_> OMG! What if he spent the night with Mr. Kim?!_

_> I’m so happy for you Wonwoo! You’re all grown-up now!_

**From: Minghao**

_> Hyung!_

**From: Jihoon**

_> Wonwoo probably will kick your ass for that, babe_

**From: Minghao**

_> It’s already past noon and hyung still isn’t answering_

_> Do you think he’s okay?_

_> He went home, right?_

**From: Soonyoung**

_> I’m telling you, he’s busy cuddling with Mingyu_

_> Or more… >////<_

_> Please give us the details, Wonwoo!_

**From: Jihoon**

_> Babe…_

_> Well, Wonwoo’s awake now…_

_> It’s your funeral, babe… Don’t say I didn’t warn you._

**Wonwoo**

_Fuck you, Kwon Soonyoung. <_

Turning his phone silent and tossing it aside, Wonwoo rolled around in his bed as his mind wandered yet again.

_You’re okay,_ he told himself as he curled in his bed, hugging his pillow closer to his chest. _You’re fine._

His eyes were still heavy but, after five minutes of tossing and turning, Wonwoo couldn’t sleep anymore as he recalled flashes of the dream he had. He got off of his bed, his eyes half-open, and made a beeline for the bathroom.

He knew that Seulgi wasn’t around; he remembered hearing his sister preparing for the day before he went to bed that morning. Their apartment should’ve been empty aside from him, so it came as a surprise for Wonwoo when he found Wen Junhui lying on their couch, headphones on while playing a game on his phone.

“What are you doing here?” Wonwoo asked sleepily, but there was no response as Junhui continued to

tap away on his phone. He huffed, rolling his eyes, as he went to the bathroom.

Wonwoo was a little bit amused with Junhui’s frustrated grunts whenever he died on the game that his lips curled into a smile.

“Junhui!” he called, his voice a little bit louder but Junhui was still oblivious to his presence. Wonwoo grabbed one of the throw pillows and chucked it into the latter’s head.

“NOOOO!” Junhui wailed, his eyes wide as he sat bolt upright. “I ALMOST KILLED IT!”

He threw an accusing look towards Wonwoo, who stared at him with dead eyes. “It’s just a _game._ ”

Junhui gasped dramatically at that which unnerved Wonwoo.

“ _Just_ _a game?_ ” Junhui repeated, his voice almost a whisper. “You have no idea how many hours I spent just so I can dish out a decent damage on that fucking dragon, and you’re telling me that it’s _just_ a game.”

“Well…” Wonwoo said, avoiding Junhui’s gaze as he stood awkwardly, a little embarrassed. “You can just do it again…?”

“I haven’t saved my progress!”

Wonwoo almost laughed at Junhui when the latter was on the verge of tears. “Well, that’s stupid. Everyone knows you have to save before any important boss fights.”

“I wasn’t expecting it was the dragon fucking lair, okay?” Junhui snapped defensively. He tossed his phone aside and massaged his temples. “I give up. I’m not playing that game for the rest of the month.”

Wonwoo took the Junhui’s phone and sat beside the guy, motioning for him to unlock it; Junhui obliged.

“Oh,” Wonwoo muttered after seeing the game title Junhui was stressing about. “I played this before.”

A smile appeared on his lips when Wonwoo felt nostalgic as he heard the familiar opening song. Junhui threw him a look, his eyebrows raised.

“What?”

Junhui just shook his head. “Nothing. You just look… _cute_.”

Wonwoo felt his cheek burn when Junhui uttered that single word and an awkward silence filled the air. He avoided Junhui’s eyes as he tried to focus on the game, adjusting its volume to the maximum, deliberately ignoring the guy sitting a few inches away from him.

But the thing was, Wonwoo couldn’t completely ignore him, especially when Junhui moved closer to watch him hack and slash through the screen. He was aware of how close they were, so close that he could smell vanilla on him.

They were like that for the next few minutes: Junhui breathing on Wonwoo’s ear whenever he got carried away with watching Wonwoo while the latter was trying his best to just focus on the game. Wonwoo did not understand why he was being like that; maybe he was not used to being very close to anyone other than his friends. Yeah, that could be it.

“Wow,” Junhui said after thirty-seven minutes, clearly impressed, as Wonwoo finally stretched his legs and handed him the phone. “You’re amazing…”

Wonwoo gave him a smirk.

He stood up and made his way to the kitchen, checking if there was something to eat. “So, you never answered my question. Why are you here?”

Junhui glanced at him. “My AC broke down. But then I ran into your sister before she left and she told me I’m welcome to laze around while Mr. Han fixes my AC.”

Wonwoo just nodded as he continued to look for food. There was nothing ready-to-eat in the fridge. He then proceeded to check the cupboards if he could find some ramyun.

“We could go out and eat if you want,” Junhui called out to him when the guy noticed what he was doing. “I haven’t had any lunch yet.”

Wonwoo sighed. He actually had no plans to go out today, especially after the exchange he had with Seulgi and the thoughts that were threatening to come back. But the need for food was stronger and Wonwoo didn’t want to starve until his sister returned.

“Where are we gonna eat?” he asked and all Junhui did was smile.

**✕**

The plan was just to buy some ramyun from the convenience store one block away and then go straight back home. Well, that was Wonwoo’s plan. He didn’t expect Junhui to drag him all the way to some Japanese restaurant, hidden by the towering buildings at the heart of the city.

“How was it?” Junhui asked as he leaned back in his chair. “Great, right?”

Wonwoo nodded. “Oh yes, the food’s great. I didn’t even know this place existed.”

“Well,” Junhui said, pulling out his wallet. “They just recently opened, to be honest. My friend actually owns the place so I’m just helping him get customers.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes when Junhui winked at him. Seeing the latter pulling out his wallet, Wonwoo did the same.

“No,” Junhui said, waving Wonwoo’s money away. “I took you here, it’s my treat.”

“But—“

“ _My_ treat.”

Wonwoo sighed. “Well, thank you.”

“No, thank _you_ ,” Junhui corrected him as he pulled out his phone. “Come on, Jeon Wonwoo. Smile!”

“I was wondering why you were thanking me,” Wonwoo said after Junhui took a snap of them. “You could’ve just told me you wanted a picture.”

“You do have Twitter, right?” Junhui asked while he typed away on his phone. Wonwoo nodded and told him of his username. “There, follow me back, will you?”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes but still took out his phone and checked his socials. He found a notification and, showed it to Junhui who just nodded, and Wonwoo just immediately hit the follow back button.

“Oh, you tweeted it,” Wonwoo said, seeing the photo on his timeline. “ _’hey buddy’_ , really?”

“We _are_ buddies, right?” Junhui replied. “Or do you want to be more than that?”

“You wish,” Wonwoo answered as he shook his head. He then proceeded to reply on Junhui’s tweet, correcting his caption. The latter saw it and chuckled.

“Yeah, food buddy,” Junhui said with a sigh. “So, home or…?”

Wonwoo was busy with his phone. Of course, he immediately found Jihoon’s and Soonyoung’s respective tweets, and he had a feeling that it would be connected to his online interaction with Junhui. What else was new, right? His friends wouldn’t even let him breathe.

And then, the thought of Minghao suddenly crossed his mind. It wouldn’t be too far-fetched to think that Minghao _might_ read the situation wrong, right?

_I hope he won’t think we’re on a date,_ Wonwoo thought to himself as he sent a message to Minghao.

He felt a surge of relief when his best friend replied:

**From: Minghao**

_> Hyung, don’t worry about me._

_> If you said you aren’t interested, then you aren’t._

**Wonwoo**

_I just don’t want any more misunderstanding between us. <_

_You’re one of my best friends. <_

_I won’t do anything to hurt you. <_

Which was true.

Wonwoo was already lucky enough to have a sister that still looked after him, despite everything they had gone through. And he was luckier still to find such good people he called friends to be a part of his family.

A smile crossed his face when he saw Minghao’s tweet, and he felt all soft all of a sudden.

Yes, he was really lucky indeed.

“Well, someone’s happy,” Junhui said and Wonwoo was pulled back to where he was.

“How could I not be?” Wonwoo grinned at him as they both stood up and went for the door. “Aren’t _you_ happy?”

Junhui hummed a little. It was pretty clear that Junhui was in good spirits at the moment, and Wonwoo pushed him out the door when the latter winked at him. “You are such a flirt, Wen Junhui.”

Wonwoo froze a bit when Junhui seriously looked at him in the eye, their faces just a few inches apart.

Junhui’s eyes searched Wonwoo’s face, resting for a bit on his lips, before whispering, “It’s not a problem, is it? Flirting doesn’t work on you?”

“W-well…”

His face was burning. It was the second time that he was in close proximity with Junhui. _Too_ _close_. Wonwoo knew he shouldn’t get worked up, but he couldn’t help but be flustered.

Wonwoo’s phone pinged a new message and he sighed in relief when Junhui flashed him a teasing smile and gave him back his personal space.

He felt good when he saw that the message was from Mingyu (not that he was waiting for his texts). But that warm and fuzzy feeling was immediately gone when he read the message, only to be replaced by some weird feeling that he couldn’t truly understand.

**From: Kim Mingyu**

_> I didn’t realize you already got a boyfriend, hyung._

With his eyebrows furrowed, Wonwoo tried to read the message again, as if not understanding what it meant.

_Was Mingyu… disappointed in him?_ There was no reason to be disappointed, right?

Junhui might have noticed the sudden change in Wonwoo’s expression. “Hey, you okay?”

Wonwoo just nodded absent-mindedly, his eyes still on his phone.

“Hey, I— “ Junhui said, his eyes wide with panic. “I was just messing around, okay? Don’t take it seriously.”

“I… I know,” Wonwoo quietly said. He looked at Junhui. “I have to go home.”

“Sure,” Junhui replied immediately. “I’ll take you home.”

“No.”

“But—“

“I’m fine, really,” Wonwoo said, interrupting Junhui as he pulled a smile on his face. “I can take care of myself.”

**✕**

Wonwoo couldn’t understand what he was feeling. He tried to make sense of everything but it seemed like whenever he thought of Kim Mingyu’s message, he just felt dejected and he didn’t know why.

He threw himself into his bed, wishing that the sheets would just swallow him whole. He would rather have that happen to him than to upset Mingyu again.

Pulling out his phone, he once again read the message, and thought about what or how to respond.

**From: Kim Mingyu**

_> I didn’t realize you already got a boyfriend, hyung._

Should he even reply to it? Wonwoo was beating himself up, trying to see if there was any reason for him to explain his side. He thought hard about it and he always came to the same answer: _there was none._

But the thing was, Wonwoo _wanted_ to explain himself to Mingyu. He _wanted_ the guy to know that he wasn’t dating anyone. And he found it weird because _he didn’t want to date_.

Wonwoo looked at the message for the nth time, and he just found himself typing a response, his mind already too tired to think.

**From: Kim Mingyu**

_> I didn’t realize you already got a boyfriend, hyung._

**Wonwoo**

_But I don’t have one. <_

For some reason, Wonwoo found himself feeling stupid for telling Mingyu the truth. He felt stupid for explaining himself. He could see the jumping dots telling him that Kim Mingyu was typing something, but a moment later it was gone and Wonwoo sighed. Of course, why would Mingyu believe him?

He tossed his phone aside and rolled over in his back, his arm over his eyes. Wonwoo tried to think of nothing else, reveling in the silence, but then he received another message.

**From: Kim Mingyu**

_> Really?_

_> That guy you were with in front of the Japanese place isn’t your boyfriend?_

_> You know what, don’t answer that. It’s none of my business anyway._

Wonwoo sat up, his eyes glued on the last sentence. He knew he shouldn’t be bothered by it, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t.

And he hated it. Wonwoo hated being unable to grasp what’s happening to him. He hated the fact that he kept getting riled up by the mere existence of Kim Mingyu.

And so, he did what a sane person would always do in these situations: Wonwoo sent Jihoon a text message.

**Wonwoo**

_Ji? <_

_Can we talk? <_

**From: Jihoon**

_> Want me to come over?_

The thought of talking to Jihoon face-to-face scared Wonwoo a bit, if he was being honest. Sure, Jihoon had proven himself time and again that he was quite the expert when it comes to more serious conversations, but Wonwoo felt like Jihoon could see through him immediately, like he was more than an open book to him.

**Wonwoo**

_No need. I’m just a little confused. <_

**From: Jihoon**

_> About what?_

**Wonwoo**

_Well, I feel weird. <_

**From: Jihoon**

_> And…?_

That was the thing with Jihoon. He would wait for the details before he’d give you a piece of his mind, unlike Soonyoung who would just immediately put words into your mouth most of the time.

**Wonwoo**

_I don’t know <_

_I know I shouldn’t be bothered by something, but I am <_

_I know I shouldn’t explain myself, but I did <_

**From: Jihoon**

_> Hmmm_

**Wonwoo**

_And, I don’t know, but I like seeing that name on my notifs. <_

**From: Jihoon**

_> Do I know this person?_

Wonwoo already expected that question but his heart still stopped for a second.

**Wonwoo**

_No! No, of course not. <_

A lie.

**Wonwoo**

_But I… I don’t know what’s happening. <_

Truth. He had no idea what this multitude of feelings he was having meant. It was the first time he ever felt them, confusing him so much that it tired him out.

**From: Jihoon**

_> You know what I think?_

Wonwoo braced himself.

**From: Jihoon**

_> I think you’re in love._

Wonwoo stared at the screen of his phone, repeating the words that Jihoon had just sent. _In love?_ _Him, Jeon Wonwoo? In love?_

It was a phrase that was not foreign to him at all, but it was a phrase that he wouldn’t necessarily use in a sentence along with his name. _It was absurd, laughable even… right?_

**Wonwoo**

_Stop making fun of me. <_

**From: Jihoon**

_> I am not_

**Wonwoo**

_Yeah, whatever. <_

He tossed aside his phone once again and stared at the ceiling. Really, what Jihoon told him was pretty ridiculous. Wonwoo _never_ got interested in anyone, _ever_. He wouldn’t start getting interested _now_ , especially in a guy like Mingyu.

Mingyu, who was too workaholic for his liking.

Mingyu, who was too kind-hearted for his own good.

Mingyu, who was too attractive for his own taste.

_Kim fucking Mingyu._

But Wonwoo then remembered that time when Mingyu was crossing the street, when time slowed down for him, when all that he could see was the man blessed by the skies. It was truly something magical, like it was taken straight out of a book where the focus was on the lead’s love interest.

It couldn’t be, right?

But the more Wonwoo thought about it, the more it made sense.

Jihoon could be right.

He, Jeon Wonwoo, _might_ have fallen in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this update uwu


End file.
